Precious Gemstones
by VariousStories
Summary: The Vizard were not the only victims of Aizen's machinations. A group of seven children were such victims, saved by a now Ex-Shinigami. She saved them, and raised them alongside an old friend, nurturing their powers so they may take their own vengeance. The survivors create strong ties to many, and with those ties they will make Aizen fall. Several Pairings, Slow Updates.
1. Chapter 1

_'Italics' = Personal Thoughts / Important Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with Mask Speech**

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, SADLY

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Finding Gems**

''Stop her!'' The voice of Soi Fon cried in anger as she and her dogs chased me. With a painful gasp of exertion I flicker into another burst of Shunpo, which didn't even get me that far considering how low my reserves was, it was surprising they could still sense her. Her plan had worked so far, getting all but one of the kids out before she was discovered, forcing her to take the young child in her arms while evading and escaping her own division. The situation?

That bastard Aizen had been experimenting on _human souls!_ She broke into his labs with the intent to find dirt on the fifth divisions captain, but not long after that she found all the survivors of his experiments, _all bloody children_. Call it female instinct, but she threw all reason out the window in exchange for rescuing the poor children, who lacked any clothing sans rags. Most showed signs of being drugged, needle insertions all over their bodies, markings on their wrists and ankles where they were likely strapped down, and other little details.

After a short internal debate she decided it probably wouldn't do any good to show up at the Seireitei and claim that these seven random children that had been tortured was because of the kind fifth division captain. So she came up with the next best solution; she took them to an old lady she had previous met in the first district of Junrinan and politely asked her to look after them until she returned shortly. The old woman had taken the tired and scared children without hesitation, promising she will keep them in good health without even asking questions, the woman was too kind like that.

As the (now former) third seat of the second division, she had been privy to the information that her friend (and slight crush, not that she would ever say it) had been last seen in the world of the living in a town called Karakura. That report had been a hundred years ago, most of the Gotei 13 searched the area madly but couldn't find, sense or see a trace of them save a trail leading towards Naruki city, which eventually also led to a dead end. However nobody knew Urahara like she did, and she knew it was fake the moment she saw the trail, but faked enthusiasm at following it, intentionally leading them away from Karakura to Naruki city after the former held no results.

In the end the case was dropped after five years of no sightings, buried after fifty years of no activity. She knew that Urahara was somewhere in Karakura, and that if he'd notice it was her from the slightest amount of her Reiatsu, and once he noticed she was alone likely show himself. So she got permission to go to Karakura town as fast as possible, immediately searching for the familiar blonde. After four hours of failure she eventually raised her Reiatsu to a fourth of her maximum, and then it only took a few minutes for him to appear.

Their greeting had been warm, she had full on tackled the man to the ground in a death hug, knocking both the wind out of him and knocking his hat off him. It had been slightly awkward at first, but after an hour or so of catching up it was like old times again, sans his sudden absurd addiction to 'his beloved stripped hat', but she had a limit to her stay in the world of the living. So after they got reacquainted, she got straight to the reason for her directly searching for him. He took my explanation in stride and had seethed (as much as Kisuke Urahara seethed) at the mention of Aizen, but upon getting my request he had laughed.

 _'Only you would throw everything out the window for children, I'm surprised you don't have your own yet!'._

The joke was good naturedly of course and she laughed, hiding the fact that she hadn't found a relationship because no one beside him appealed to her. Nobles were more snobbier than a century ago, most men were arrogant, too weak, or just non-compatible with me. Nobody appealed to me, and she didn't feel anything for the same sex either.

After explaining what my plan was he wholeheartedly agreed to take not only me but the kids in. You didn't need to be in the stealth force for a century and a half to know that Kisuke didn't do this for anyone, but she and him had been just as close as he and Yoruichi, the trio had been friends with Tessai joining in halfway as a sort of quiet but ever present giant.

So she had returned to the Soul Society and waited until Kisuke opened an illegal Senkaimon near the old woman's house and started smuggling the kids out, it was only a few hundred metres from the house on the hill but Aizen must have spilled some bullshit all over the place, because she now had half of her own division on her ass along with the captain commander himself not far off. What could warrant the _captain commander_ to come after a _fourth seat_ _?_

So here she was, carrying the silent white-haired girl in her arms as she burned her muscles to reach the Senkaimon. Soi Fon was less than thirty feet off, already tensing in preparation for a bullet-speed Shunpo.

But I had burst into the light of the Senkaimon at the cost of my remaining Reiatsu, the doors shutting behind me thanks to her bucket-hat scientist crush. Even then I sprinted down the Dangai as my legs burned like hellfire.

Scratch that, hellfire wasn't as painful.

So she ran, too weak to use Shunpo without collapsing. The hall of time was silent save for her laboured breathing before she neared the exit, bursting through the blinding light with a cry of relief. I stumbled into the underground training grounds (her initial reaction had been sheer awe, much to the creators pride) and promptly fell to the ground, turning on my back as to not hurt the still silent child.

The last thing I saw before darkness took me was a worried Kisuke and a determined Tessai, followed by a curious Shihouin.

* * *

''How is she Tessai?'' I asked as I entered the room, Yoruichi in the other room with the now sleeping kids.

''Most of her injuries have been healed, manager, but she'll have to be careful or her wounds will reopen'' Tessai nodded to him, wiping the sweat from his brow as he sat on his knees to rest.

''Mm, hopefully she wakes up soon, I don't want to deal with all these kids on my own~'' I say cheerfully, though my statement wasn't entirely untrue. My gaze swept over her unconscious form again, she had changed in the century we have been apart. Her chin-length straight black hair had reached her shoulders, her closed green eyes just as bright as he remembered, her chest having grown to a solid C and her body shape growing with age, curves having become more prominent since they first met. She mainly looked more womanly than her more petite teenage-looking body of a century ago, granted she had a lithe form of a viper that being an Assassin required, she was beautiful to put it bluntly.

''Wake up soon, Akemi-chan''.

As if her name was to call her awake, her eyes opened to reveal her large, almost innocent emerald eyes.

''Hi Kisuke'' She flashed him a grin, one that bordered the Cheshire grin of a certain Shihouin he knew.

''Good to see you made it back in one piece'' Yoruichi said as she entered the room fully clothed, a large grin on her face at being reunited with their long-time friend.

''Eh, nearly got stung twice by Captain Soi Fon _at least_ twenty eight times'' She said dryly, a scowl forming across her face ''Aizen must've said something, because when I was moving the last kid I had almost the whole second division on my ass, plus my captain and the _bloody captain commander!_ ''.

Despite the slightly grim atmosphere at the mention of the fifth captain, a smile broke out across my face at the comical flail of her arms she did at the mention of the aged commander. However that also gave way to question what Aizen had done to not only stir up a whole division, but also to draw the ancient dragon to the battlefield before the fighting even started.

''How's my little bee been doing, Akemi?'' Yoruichi inquired, interested in her pupil.

''She's well, made it to captaincy as I previously mentioned. She's good as a captain but maybe a tad bit too... bitchy'' Yoruichi cracked up laughing at that, calming herself quickly to hear the rest of the story ''We've had a shitty lieutenant, some ass from the Omaeda clan that rose to power because of social status, I kicked his ass several times but refused Captain Soi Fon's requests to rise to the position instead''.

''You wanted to keep your power low-key'' I presume, to which she smirked and nodded at.

''One does not spend a century growing stagnant under a captain like Soi Fon'' She said ''I've not gotten Bankai, but I'm fairly close to it, I'm around high-level lieutenant at this point''.

''Mm, how have you held up this past century?'' I questioned mildly.

''Not bad, once everyone got their shit together after searching for you guys for five years they promoted a bunch of people who weren't ready for it, I heard rumours that some of the captains didn't even have Bankai, including a certain mad scientist you were familiar with'' Akemi jibbed, pointing to Kurotsuchi ''He's turned the lower ranks of your men into suicide bombs and test subjects, and the twelfth has become a place of fear amongst recruits - hell even the eleventh got more people''.

I sighed ''Well, that's to be expected''.

''What about the kids, Akemi?'' I asked unexpectedly, making the emerald eyed woman give a shrug.

''They've got enough Reiryoku to survive in a Gigai, besides I found that they possess... unusual Reiryoku'' She said uncertainly.

Tessai spoke for the first time ''I have noticed this also, as four of the seven are Hybrids and all seven have unique Reiryoku. One of them is a Quincy-Hollow-Shinigami, one is a Quincy-Shinigami, one is a Quincy-Hollow and another a Shinigami-Hollow''.

''Mm so Aizen's managed to make a stable Quincy-Hollow hybrid? Who knew that was possible, maybe I should've tried with Kurosaki-san to see if it would've worked'' I smiled deviously, rewarding me with a whack on the head from Yoruichi and a punch in the gut from Akemi.

''Anyway'' Tessai continued, completely unfazed ''The last three are individually Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow, though the last one possessed a mask fragment similar to the Arrancar''.

''Oooh, interesting'' I hummed, resulting in a repeated attack from before ''So mean~''.

''So as they grow their powers will also?'' Yoruichi asked and got a nod from the former Kido captain.

''Yes, and their physical age will also develop as they age, since their souls are inherently human'' Tessai continued and got an understanding nod from all of us.

I inclined my head and smirked ''Well, we'll have an interesting time raising them, won't we?''.

Yoruichi and Akemi returned the smirk and Tessai gave a smile in response.

* * *

''They're waking up now'' Tessai said, leaning out of the door where the kids lay. In a matter of moments the trio of other residents walked down the hall to said rom, immediately entering it with the large man in tow. Seven futon were on the floor were each kid lay and began stirring, the first of the seven was a young girl of eight, the oldest of the group, and had shoulder length _light blue_ hair. The odd hair colour aside (I thought little Ichigo was weird with bright orange) she had grey eyes and fair skin, said grey eyes were staring at us like she intended to stand up, though by the way she glared at her legs it was obvious her legs were still asleep.

''Hello young one'' Akemi said as she sat on her knees in front of the eldest child, who tensed up.

''Y-Your the one who saved us'' She whispered, voice cracked from disuse that made me wince. Aizen's bastardry knew no bounds.

''That's me, I'm Akemi Natsuki'' Akemi smiled in a soft, motherly voice that seemed to ease the child's worry ''The trio behind me are Yoruichi Shihouin the Goddess of Flash, Kisuke Urahara the pervert and Tessai Tsukabishi the stoic giant''.

''I'm not a pervert'' I whined, getting a 'look' from the other three.

''...anyway, What's your name?'' Akemi resumed and the girl fidgeted slightly.

''U-Um... my name is... Diamond'' She whispered the last part, making me blink slightly. That was odd to be named after a gem, especially since Diamond was rarely used as a name, especially in modern Japan.

''Its a very pretty name'' Akemi smiled, not in the slightest hesitant ''What about the others? Do you know they're names?''.

The now-named Diamond gave a slow nod and gestured to the futon beside her where a young girl with purple hair lay. Her eyes were a bright gold and her skin a chocolate brown, despite the shy look her face showed she looked remarkably like Yoruichi aside from the fact she looked, or possibly was only four.

''I-I'm Amethyst'' The shy girl answered softly for Diamond as a small, nervous smile came to her face ''H-Hi''.

''Aizen-san said that she um... was part of the Shihouin clan'' Diamond continued quietly, a startled gasp coming from Yoruichi. Tessai wasted no time in dragging her out of the room and leaving to the underground training area, less Yoruichi scare the kids with her abdominal anger.

Amethyst looked confused ''Is that a bad thing?''.

''Nah, just that Yoruichi is... excited... to see you'' Akemi continued, faltering only for a moment and too quick for the kids to notice really.

''Oh'' Amethyst responded before hiding under the covers ''I'll just wait under here then''.

Diamond sighed at the other named gem, turning to her right where a girl with long light blue hair (although more noticeably blue compared to Diamond) and bright blue eyes, along with an unhealthily skinny figure and paled skin.

''That's Aquamarine'' Diamond said in a slightly dry tone when said girl hid under the covers ''She's shy... _really_ shy''.

''H-Hai'' Came a soft agreement from underneath the covers. Diamond gestured behind her to a trio of girls all with a different colour of hair, one red, one green and one a deep blue. The three seemed to be in quiet conversation, the red one had yellow-come-gold eyes and fair if not tanned skin, the green haired one had brown eyes and fair skin, while the deep blue haired one had dark blue eyes and _slightly_ pale skin.

''That's Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby... you can guess who is who'' Diamond continue dryly, referencing to the hair distinguishing them.

''And the last one?'' Akemi asked, pointing to the youngest of them all, a far too thin three year old who was blankly staring at them from the right. She had short white hair and startling crimson eyes, her skin almost as white as her hair with lithe fingers.

''That's Crystal, she just does that, I don't think she knows how to speak yet'' Diamond shrugged ''Can you, Crystal?''.

The girl didn't respond, barely even acknowledging her. Hell she didn't turn her head, just continuing to give us a blank stare. Aquamarine came out from under her blanket and waved a hand in the youngest face, successfully drawing the girls attention to Aquamarine. However when Diamond spoke to the girl again she didn't react, simply continuing to stare at Aquamarine's hands before she vanished under the blanket. For a three year old she could be kinda creepy.

''Maybe she's deaf?'' Akemi guessed just as Tessai and a tired Yoruichi came back ''Tessai can you check the white-haired one, Crystal, for any neural deficiencies like verbal impairment, hearing impairment and such?''.

''Of course'' The large man said and knelt down next to the girl, who turned a blank gaze on him as he ran a diagnostic Kido over her. Two minutes later he retracted his hands ''Her body has been... 'modified' by Aizen, unlike most people who have certain deficiencies where their voice box would be damaged, she completely lacks it. Not to mention she also mostly lacks the ability to hear anything, however her sight is at a far higher resolution than most souls''.

''Poor kid'' Akemi smiled sadly at the young child, who was now snuggling back into her futon sleepily.

''That aside, Welcome to the Urahara Shoten~'' I sang, holding a fan in front of my face and making Amethyst giggle shyly.

''Yay'' Diamond said, still using a dry tone.

* * *

The first few days had been awkward and the only kids who really attempted to make conversation was Amethyst and Diamond, though the former was usually because she was related to Yoruichi and the latter because she was the oldest. Thing gradually became more cheery and the seven girls became more open, Diamond even asking for training on her abilities, being the mystical Hollow-Quincy Hybrid we were limited to how much we could teach her, but it turns out she did learning on her own, all she needed was a little push.

It seems as if in a flash the years went by as we grew close to the children, and they grew close to us too. Their powers increased over the span of a decade at a rate benefitting of prodigies, and despite their odd names, their hair colour and their respective personalities based on their gem they were named after, they were powerful. Not only that but they had matured over the span of the decade, now instead of children they were teens and had a mind and body of one.

Crystal, formerly three years old - now thirteen years old and standing at 4'6, had maintained her skinny figure since her childhood, either from her genes or from underfeeding. Her white hair had grown long and down to mid-back, her crimson eyes forever prominent against her pale skin. She had never regained the ability to speak and couldn't hear conversation, but instead had surprising skill in lip-reading, paired with her excellent skill in Reiatsu detection she mostly made up for it - though its possible she's begun using sound waves to hear when someone begins speaking, but not the actual words. She, being the only one who possess the power from all three races, was undoubtedly the strongest even if her powers were taking time to be unlocked.

Amethyst had become one of the fastest of them all in Shunpo, considering the Shihouin family being specialized in Hoho and training under Yoruichi herself. Not to mention the boost she got upon unlocking her hollow mask, surprisingly by communicating with her hollow instead of fighting for dominance. Her hair was now in the same fashion Yoruichi had it except with two small braids behind her, stopping at her lower back. Her body had become more curved like the Shihouin women too, her chest nearly as big as Akemi already at the physical age of fourteen and standing at 4'11.

Aquamarine's shy and reclusive nature never left her, even as she grew to fourteen years old. Her straight light blue hair went to her lower back with her bangs cupping her gentle face, large blue eyes like the deep sea. Like the others she retained a petite form from lack of eating in the earlier years, but that didn't hinder her combat abilities in the slightest it seemed. Her Quincy and Shinigami powers had made her stronger despite her lithe appearance, even if she had not achieved Bankai yet. It also turns out she is the only one of the 'Gem Sisters' that had actual blood ties, that being with Sapphire to nobody's surprise as she stood at 4'10.

Diamond was the eldest of the group as always and standing at 5'3, her eighteenth birthday only a few weeks prior. She had grown into a fine young woman, long faded blue, almost crystalline hair that her just past her shoulders, cool grey eyes and fair skin. Much like Amethyst her body gained the curves that came with maturity past the teenage years, her chest matching if not surpassing Akemi and nearing Yoruichi's size. Her ability lay in defence, as shown by how she naturally summoned her Hierro _and_ Blut Vene within the first few weeks of training. However she also had a nasty offense too, further enhanced by her Blut Arterie.

Emerald was only just a Quincy, but a powerful one at that. She stood at 5'1 and a half, her green hair reaching her chin in a straight manner, brown eyes hiding the intelligence behind them. More often than not she has assisted me in experiments, despite the fact she was previously experimented on and should have suffered a sort of instinctive fear of it, but who knows why she likes it. Her form had become lean and regained a bit of colour from her previously pale-ish skin, nimble fingers read to draw her bow in an instant. She was a marksman if nothing else, aim so incredibly precise that she could shoot an arrow through a hollows eye from fifty metres away, while both were moving.

Sapphire was the only regular Shinigami, however just like Emerald she was easily on par with a weak captain. Her deep blue hair stood out as unnatural and went down to her lower back in a smooth, water-like way. She was like a younger Unohana in most if not all respects; she was strong, she was adept in Kido and Kaido, and she could be incredibly intimidating just by smiling, which was creepy since she only stood at 5'1 and I stood at 6'0. Her deep blue eyes reflected her person; beautiful but if you let your guard down for even a moment, death is certain. A perfect analogy for her, for her personality is kind and motherly but also sharp and deadly when she wants to be.

The last one, Ruby, was the only true Hollow of the group, or rather Arrancar. Her spiky red hair remained the same unlike the rest of her, which became toned muscle and a lean form at 5'0. Her hollow-like eyes always burning with the hidden anger towards their former torturer, Aizen. She mainly focused on Hakuda and Zanjutsu, rarely releasing her Zanpakuto after nearly blowing a hole in the training grounds ceiling from the pressure she exerted. However even without releasing she had access to a few abilities besides the natural Arrancar ones, such as fire-based attacks from her Zanpakuto, gaining her a fire affinity and how she gradually became obsessed (maybe a bit too harsh a word) with fire, matching her usual fiery attitude.

She _ate_ the fire, and was alright afterwards. Obsessed I say.

Anyway, things were on track with my plans against the Hogyoku. Rukia Kuchiki had fought and lost against the hollow, resulting in Ichigo Kurosaki gaining her powers through a power transfer. She'll be enrolled at the school tomorrow and I'll be sending Sapphire over there to watch over Ichigo, he's shown to be a good kid despite how he's grown up but one can never be too careful, he might just become power hungry - though I doubt it.

''Sapphire-chan~'' I called and after a few moments of silence the Shoji door to my lab opened, revealing the fifteen year old Sapphire, dressed in Pyjamas ready for bed.

''Yes, Kisuke-san?'' The graceful teen asked politely.

''I need you to watch over Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san in your Shinigami form tomorrow until they return to the Kurosaki household, just make sure he doesn't abuse his power'' I smile before quickly adding ''And if he refuses to use the powers of a Shinigami or do Kuchiki-san's duties, then try and convince him please''.

The navy haired teen smiled and nodded ''Of course, Kisuke-san''.

* * *

''...so that's why my classmates could see you'' Ichigo concluded.

''Precisely, and so...'' Rukia smiled ''Until my powers return, you will have to do the work of a Shinigami.

''...what?'' Ichigo said, his brain rebooting as question marks flew around him comically.

''Its only natural'' Rukia continued ''You have the powers of a Shinigami, you don't have the right-''.

''I refuse!''.

''...to refuse'' Rukia finished before blinking owlishly ''What?!''.

''I don't want to fight such monsters ever again!'' Ichigo said, putting his foot down both figuratively and literally.

''Ridiculous! You did fine yesterday!'' Rukia exclaimed.

''That's because my family was being attacked'' Ichigo retorted ''But I'm not about to fight for complete strangers. Sorry to disappoint you''.

He turned to walk away when I Shunpo'ed a few feet ahead of him, making him take a reflexive step back in surprise and Rukia to widen her eyes in obvious fear. I smiled warmly at both of them, speaking before they could get over their shock.

''I think you should be wiser about choosing, Kurosaki-san'' I smiled ''After all, what if your family was attacked again? Your large Reiatsu is practically a lantern, not to mention its already beginning to affect your human friends''.

He blinked in surprise and apparently finally noticed my uniform ''Oh you're a Shinigami?''.

I nodded ''My name is Sapphire Urahara, nice to meet you Kurosaki-san''.

Before Ichigo could respond Rukia did ''You're related to that perverted shopkeeper?!''.

I chuckled, holding a hand over my mouth to dim the noise ''No, I'm not related to him, he merely allowed me to use his last name since myself and my sisters lacked one, it is nice to see you too, Kuchiki-san''.

''You know us?'' Ichigo said with a suspicious frown, though my own expression didn't change.

''Of course, even if you weren't connected to the spirit world it wouldn't be too hard because of your reputation'' I chuckle again when he scowled ''I am merely here to recommend you take up the mantle of a Substitute Shinigami, as it is not permanent and offers you a better ability to protect your friends, Kurosaki-san''.

He frowned, though it was clear I was getting through to him so I continued ''If you would like, I could assist you in controlling your powers more and unlocking your full power, which I _know_ is _far_ beyond your current strength. Do not feel pressured to take up my offer, merely keep it in mind... I've left the address on your desk at home''.

Before he would inevitably burst about me stalking him, I leave the area in a burst of Shunpo.

* * *

It was six thirty in the evening when a now-familiar Reiatsu came to the Urahara Shoten, and I of course went to the door to answer it ''Welcome, Kurosaki-san, have you decided to take up my offer of some training?''.

''Yeah'' Ichigo said, already in his Shinigami form as I led him to the back of the store. We went undisturbed as I led him to the trapdoor and we both went down to the bottom, and when we did his eyes widened and jaw went slack.

''How the hell is there all this under here?!'' He bellowed in shock and I laughed behind my hand.

''Imagine what it was like when I was five, it took me almost twelve hours of walking to reach the other side of this place on foot'' I paused before smiling wryly ''Then again I may have gotten lost a few times, so give or take a few hours''.

''How long have you guys been here?'' He said in innocent curiosity ''You said you and your sisters weren't related to the Urahara guy, so how are you here then?''.

''A kind woman named Akemi saved us, and brought us here, we've been here for ten years'' I say and winced ''Its a rather touchy subject, if you don't mind''.

''Of course, sorry'' He said sympathetically and I smiled.

''Anyway, we'll cover the basics first'' I say and sit down on a slab of rock, gesturing for him to sit on the one opposite me to which he complied ''There are three main types of spirit energy; Reiatsu, Reishi and Reiryoku. The easiest to understand is Reishi, which is energy that is in the very air, think of it as the oxygen of the spirit world. A race of spiritually aware humans, known as Quincy, can use Reishi to create weapons from them, mainly bows. Following me so far?''.

He nodded so I continued ''Reiryoku is the energy within all spiritual beings, sans regular plus souls. This Reiryoku is used on almost every spiritual-based use, such as using Kido, using your Zanpakuto's power if it is non-melee, and the high-speed movement Shunpo. Reiryoku is essential to a Shinigami's survival, because if you have absolutely no Reiryoku left a Shinigami will either die or go into a comatose state until their Reiryoku levels are back to full. Stronger Shinigami have larger Reiryoku reserves, and you yourself have quite a large amount, far more than people who have lived for a century''.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment making me chuckle before moving on ''Reiatsu is the gravitation force exerted by a Shinigami. It is tied to Reiryoku in that the stronger someone is, the more their Reiatsu will affect those around them. For example if I were to unleash my own Reiatsu on you...''.

I unleash only half of my full power down on him, caught off guard he hunched over as the breath left his lungs. It only lasted a few moments before I recalled it back to me, the weight disappearing in an instant. I waited patiently as Ichigo regained his breathing to a decent extent before resuming my speech.

''That was only half of my full power'' That made his already wide eyes go even wider, if possible ''As you can see, Reiatsu creates a gravitational force around the person. Reiatsu can be countered by one flaring their own Reiatsu, however if it is insufficient to counter their opponents then it doesn't affect the Reiatsu, however if you do possess enough to reduce the force of the Reiatsu it will remove some of the strain''.

''Damn that's powerful'' He grumbled, adjusting his position back on the rock.

I smiled ''Would you like me to continue?''.

''Yeah, sure'' He nodded attentively, and I was pleased to see he was actually taking this seriously.

''Alright, next are Zanpakuto - like the one you are holding. Zanpakuto, believe it or not, are actually sentient. They are born from their wielders soul into an Asauchi, in other words a nameless sword. Zanpakuto have their own unique names, personalities and everything a Shinigami has. To learn their name the Zanpakuto usually has some kind of test for their wielder, to see if they are worthy of earning their name''.

''But if they're born from our soul, why wouldn't they give us the power anyway? Because if we died then they would to, right?'' Ichigo inquired and I nodded.

''That is true, however look at it like this; Why is it when you get a job, you aren't immediately given large amounts of money on the first few weeks or months of the job?'' I asked.

He blinked and a thoughtful look came over him, it lasted only for a few minutes before he said ''Because they don't trust you?''.

''Close'' I smiled ''They wouldn't pay you because they wouldn't know if you'd work hard and earn that pay. The same applies to Zanpakuto; while they know of their wielders potential, they will only give their name once they think their wielder will be committed to it, and not just give up halfway through. Another reason for this is that if one gains access to too much power right off the bat it could have serious side effects, most likely death of over-intoxication of Reiryoku''.

''Zanpakuto have three states; Sealed, Shikai and Bankai. The sealed state are simple, traditional swords that vary in forms, such as Katana, Wakizashi, Tanto and Nodachi most commonly. In sealed form they lack usually lack any actual abilities besides the ability to Konso dead plus spirits and use it as a melee weapon. In Shikai they will gain abilities unique to each wielder, for example I will show you mine''.

I stood up and Shunpo backwards around twenty feet, drawing my blade. I slowly began spinning it by the hilt, slowly going faster and faster as it glowed a bright gold and it grew longer, and I smiled when I noticed the look of awe in Ichigo's eyes.

''Rankle the seas and heavens, Nejibana'' I called as my Zanpakuto fully transformed into a trident, water lapping around me ''All Shikai are unique to their wielder, some are elemental like Nejibana, while others are melee types that don't have any ranged attacks, while some are Kido-types that mainly use energy-based attacks, its a pretty diverse system''.

With that I resealed Nejibana and sheathed her, Shunpo'ing back over to Ichigo and sitting down before continuing ''The final release of a Zanpakuto is Bankai, to earn the final release you need to manifest your Zanpakuto Spirit in the physical world and defeat it in either a battle or sometimes a challenge, then from there you've achieved Bankai. It doesn't stop there however, as you will continue to improve as time goes on and with it your Zanpakuto''.

''So how do I talk to my Zanpakuto?'' Ichigo asked, looking at the hilt of his sword over his shoulder.

Smiling I sat in the Jinzen position and placed my Zanpakuto across my lap, pulling out an Asauchi from seemingly nowhere and throwing it to him, when in actuality it was behind me the whole time behind a Bakudo ''Just do this and calm yourself, it should happen by itself after a while''.

Nodding, the orange haired man mimicked my position with the new Asauchi and waited patiently, minutes turned to hours as I waited. He went into his inner world near the one hour mark and it was now the second hour mark when his eyes reopened. I waited for him to speak, to which he did after a few moments of silence.

''I found him, his name's Zangetsu'' He grinned in a prideful manner making me blink.

''You heard his name?'' I questioned and he nodded. I blinked several more times before nodding to him ''Well... it seems like you're far stronger than I could've guessed, Kurosaki-san''.

''Eheh, thanks'' He said, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed motion.

''Does that mean you can use Shikai or...?'' I trailed off and was mildly surprised when he shook his head.

''Nah, they said while I can hear their name I need to get stronger to wield my Shikai'' He shrugged.

'' _They_?'' I questioned incredulously, only two Shinigami were known to possess two spirits, and they were duel wielders...

''Yeah, one of them is an old guy in a coat and the other was a white doppelganger of me, who hates it when I call him Shiro Zangetsu'' He grinned and I continued to politely blink in stunned surprise, before my brain caught up to one of his earlier statements.

''You said you needed training?'' I ask and he nodded ''I have a brilliantly dangerous idea then''.

He paled and I laughed into my hand, before regaining my composure ''Seven days straight combat, no breaks for sleep, no break for food or water, nothing but straight combat. Its guaranteed to bring your skill level up to a pretty high degree, so you'll be good for when Soul Society comes knocking''.

His protests died on his lips at the last remark ''What do you mean? The Soul Society is where souls go right? Why would they come here?''.

''Apologies, I forgot to mention'' I smiled apologetically ''I shall explain the Gotei 13 later, but to keep it short Kuchiki-san is in trouble because she gave you her powers, since it is technically illegal. Its not only possible but quite likely that she'll be given a heavy sentence, given that she is, as you humans say, royalty for all intents and purposes - meaning since she is part of royalty she'll basically get the punishment much more harsher because she's a noble''.

''But that's bullshit! She helped me defend my family!'' He argued and I nodded patiently.

''Soul Society is _very_ traditionalistic. They still have the same laws from centuries ago, some from even a millennium ago'' I chuckled ''The man who runs the Gotei 13 - the military - is almost as old as soul society itself. He's at least three thousand years old, and he formed the Gotei 13 two thousand years ago''.

''Damn'' Ichigo acknowledged ''How strong is he?''.

''Hm, basically he could kill you when you're in his presence from almost a forty feet away'' I say and his eyes widened ''He's the commander of the Gotei 13 for a reason; no Shinigami has ever been born stronger than him, so he remains the commander, but back onto the topic''.

''Well I can't just up and leave my friends, they'll get suspicious - not to mention I can't leave my family alone'' He argued dismissively with a hint of bitter resignation and sadness.

''My sisters can look after any Hollows that appear and protect the town while we train'' I offer ''And I'm sure you could find an excuse for your family... perhaps that their is a school trip out of town for seven days? I need to talk with Isshin-san anyway''.

He perked up ''You know my dad?''.

I smiled, the lie rolling off my lips ''Yeah, my little sister gets her medicine from the clinic often, however she is just as often unwell so I go in her place''.

''Please tell me he didn't do anything ridiculous'' He grumbled.

''He only faked crying to Yuzu-chan several times... in front of an audience'' I smirked lightly and the teen groaned ''Come on, lets go...''.

''Isshin-san has important stuff to tell you''.

* * *

''WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!''.

Said teen grabbed the doctors ankle, immediately slamming him into the wall comically ''Hey dad''.

''You're getting b-'' He paused upon seeing me in my Gigai, eyes glinting between familiarity and confusion.

''Hello, Isshin-san'' I smiled ''I've come for more of my sisters pills, the ones you got in stock yesterday?''.

Isshin looked confused for a moment before he sprung up ''Of course! Follow meeeee!''.

His cry carried with him as he ran through the house into the medical wing of the building, with a grumbling Ichigo and me in tow. Ichigo swiftly greeted his sisters and I offered a polite smile and greeting, to which Yuzu returned and Karin sceptically did so, as she had never met me. Ichigo gestured to the door and just told me to go get the medicine and he'd be at the Shoten tomorrow, with water-like movement I slid to the door and quickly entered the office, following up by putting a silencing Kido around the room.

Isshin sat at the desk with a serious face on, I only came to visit when something in the spiritual world was related. So with a small sigh I sat down at his desk on the opposite chair.

''You need to tell him, Isshin-san'' I said softly, looking at the man ''He came to me for training... he's already learned his Zanpakuto's name. Granted he hasn't learned Shikai because his Zanpakuto prohibited it, but he said there was a pure white copy of him and an old man, and I'm sure you can guess who they are given his heritage''.

Isshin sighed ''I know, Sapphire-chan, its just... how will he react? To that I kept a secret from him that would've allowed him to save his mother, he'll get pissed at me and then pissed at himself''.

''But its better to hear it from you and your reasons, than from his spirits, is it not?'' I asked quietly ''If he knows of his heritage, I can train him to better as can my sisters, make him stronger and more able to handle when soul society comes... and a better chance at killing Aizen''.

He grimaced ''Fine... but stay here while I get him, I'll need help for this''.

''Of course'' I smiled to ease some of his worries, which worked slightly as he returned the gestured. He opened the door and poked his head through the invisible sound Kido and called out to Ichigo, the teen joining us in seconds.

''What's up?'' He asked with a frown upon seeing me still present.

''Isshin-san wanted to have a talk with you, and deemed it necessary for me to be present'' I answered smoothly as Ichigo dragged up another chair after the door was shut ''This is important, and don't go freaking out on us okay, Kurosaki-san?''.

He sighed and nodded ''Yeah whatever, now spit it out old man''.

''Your mother...'' Isshin began and Ichigo tensed immediately ''...was no ordinary human''.

Ichigo widened his eyes ''What?''.

Isshin raised his gaze to his only son, his seriousness showing through his aged eyes ''I used to be involved in the spirit world, Ichigo... I never told you because I didn't want you to be involved in it, its a dangerous place, and if soul society knew I had left because I wanted to marry a human girl I would be executed on the spot''.

''Y-You were a Shinigami?'' He stuttered in shock.

''Mm, former captain of the tenth division of the Gotei 13'' He replied and he lowered his eyes ''I lost my powers a long time ago, sacrificing them to protect your mother from a Hollow, that's why I never showed you, and another reason why I never told you - I'd have no proof I was telling the truth''.

''Your mother was a Quincy'' I carried on, giving Isshin a break ''I never knew her well when I myself was a child, only seeing her in passing and exchanging few words with her. She also lost her Quincy powers shortly after your father lost his... it was a hollow who killed your mother, Kurosaki-san...''.

Ichigo looked at his feet ''This... is a lot to take in''.

I smiled and patted his shoulder ''I know it is, but the reason we wanted to tell you was so you knew your origins; that your father is Shinigami, your mother is Quincy and you inherited both their powers along with...''.

I stopped and looked at Isshin, who carried on ''Masaki was infected by a hollow, that's the reason I lost my powers - because I sacrificed them and my position in soul society so she would survive, as at the time Kisuke Urahara hadn't been able to successfully find a way for a Quincy-Hollow hybrid to exist, since if a Quincy is infected by a Hollow they die, their soul literally exploding''.

Ichigo eyes widened at that before he frowned slightly ''You imply that he now has''.

''Mm, my eldest sister Diamond is a Quincy-Hollow hybrid and my youngest sister Crystal is a Shinigami-Hollow-Quincy hybrid'' I smiled at the teen.

''...are you guys all named after gems?'' He asked perturbed making me chuckle behind a hand.

''Yes, we are'' I said with a smile ''Anyway, continue Isshin-san''.

Said man nodded ''I locked away the hollow in Masaki's soul with my powers, however after she was killed by a hollow... my seal disappeared, since she had died. What nobody expected was the hollow to be passed onto you, becoming part of your soul permanently''.

As Ichigo's eyes widened in apparent fear and worry, I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly ''Don't worry, some of the others also have inner hollows too and they've coped, and if we can at the age of seven, then I have no doubt you can. Besides, if you die, he'll die. So just befriend him, he'll probably kick you around, but he'll never kill you''.

Apparently reassured at that, I released his shoulder and allowed his father to finish up ''Basically son, you're a hybrid of a Quincy, a Hollow and a Shinigami. Sapphire-chan and her sisters can help you control that power, since my own is still recovering. I'll see you in a week son''.

I blinked ''You knew of my plan?''.

He grinned ''Kisuke sent a message ahead''.

I sighed ''Of course he did''.

* * *

''Why did you come again Rukia?'' Ichigo grumbled as Rukia trailed behind me as we climbed down the ladder.

''Because I need to be near you encase a Hollow appears'' Rukia retorted.

''That will not be needed, Kuchiki-san'' I remark, not looking behind me ''My sisters are covering the town for the week, though I will not deny you access at watching us training''.

''Sure'' Rukia replied, she was obviously still sceptical of me.

We jumped the rest of the way down, which was only like five feet. At the bottom was Crystal standing motionless beside the ladder with her usual blank stare, upon us landing she turned to us but continued to stare blankly, creeping my guests out.

''Crystal'' I call and the girl turned her bright crimson eyes on me ''I want you to fight Kurosaki-san for seven days straight, alright?''.

''Seven days?!'' Rukia exclaimed with a look of horror on her face.

The girl merely nodded and ejected out of her body without so much as twitching, Ichigo doing the same a moment later. Both stared at each other for a moment before Crystal was suddenly gone, right behind Ichigo with a blade in each hand. Ichigo barely reacted in time, rolling to the side with a surprised gasp as he jumped back to avoid a roundhouse kick from the petite girl. She wore the Shinigami Shihakusho but with a sheathe on each hip and two across her back in an X shape, totalling up to four swords.

''I-Impossible'' Rukia muttered with wide eyes at the sight of four swords, the ones from her hip already drawn ''Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku are the only two Shinigami with duel wielding swords, no Shinigami has ever been recorded to have _four_ swords!''.

''Well Crystal has them'' I say and whistle, making the mute girl cock her head in my direction, both blades still pressed against Ichigo's larger one ''If you are not careful Ichigo, she will kill you. If you do not perform at your absolute best, then you will find four blades pierced through you. Good luck, you'll definitely need it''.

With my message said I give a gentle but dismissive wave and Crystal resumed her task, lashing out unpredictably and ruthlessly with her duel swords. Ichigo couldn't even attack, for she was attacking far too quick for him to even move.

''You have to stop this! You'll kill him!'' Rukia screeched at me.

''He's fine'' I replied calmly ''The soul develops faster in the wake of its termination, therefore fighting an opponent who comes at you with cold killing intent puts it into overdrive. Crystal is mute and deaf, its also possible she has some mental deficiencies as well that limit emotions, but we've never found any proof of it. Despite that she is the strongest of my sisters, undoubtedly powerful enough to face against a few Captains at once''.

Rukia gave a disbelieving look but remained silent, returning her gaze to the fight,

* * *

Three days had passed, and Ichigo already looked ready to pass out. Despite that he kept fighting, and he kept getting stronger each time he got his second wind. He had yet to unleash his Shikai, yet he was slowly gaining ground against Crystal.

With a growl he shoved the far smaller teen back, only for her to come back with all the ferocity of a rabid tiger. She raised his large blade over his head to block the two downward strikes, their blades rattled as they pushed against each other and Crystal was the first to break off, doing a flip backwards as she abruptly _threw_ her both of her katana at me. With a surprised yelp I jumped back a few feet so they landed in front of me, only for Crystal to appear again and pick one of them up and put it in her mouth, the blade pointing to the right.

She drew her remaining two blades from over her shoulder, immediately using the last katana as a springboard to launch herself at me. I raised my large blade up and blocked the attack, but I was still sent skidding back from the force she exerted despite her lithe frame. She abruptly put all her weight into her right blade, contorting her body around so her back was exposed yet disabling my ability to hit her. She brought the left blade around and swung at me and forcing me to tilt my body uncomfortably to the side. I was surprised as she used the blade she was holding in her jaws to lash out at my head, missing by less than an inch as I tilted my head.

A soft metallic clank was heard and I momentarily darted my eyes to it, revealing it to be the Asauchi Sapphire had given him. Before I could even begin planning how to draw it without lowering my defence, Crystal apparently continued her unpredictable onslaught. She twirled in a quick spin, her right katana sending off sparks against my larger one as she took her weight off it to continued her momentum, her left blade coming inside my guard and hitting the back of my blade and sending my blade forwards, though I retained it in my grip.

Her right blade came in viciously as she followed the momentum of the initial spin and pierced through my right shoulder, her mouth-katana dragging a short but deep line down my back. Mercilessly she retched the blade from my shoulder and bounced back with deadly grace, giving me a breather. Despite the pain in my shoulder she didn't strike anything that seriously encumbered my arms movement, so I drew out the Asauchi and held it in that hand with the larger one in my left. The differences in size made the weight feel off and I took a few moments to adjust my weight distribution to get used to it.

I had only a handful more seconds to catch my breath before she came at me like a viper, eternally blank expression withstanding.

* * *

Seven days had now passed, and Ichigo felt like a brick. He was barely even thinking at all anymore, only reacting to the stoic girls onslaught out of survival, even then he had yet to score a cut on her and when he did land a hit, he never drew blood, instead creating sparks.

He rolled to the side just in time to avoid the blade that came flying at him, seems like she had a habit of doing that. With a burst of power he used a bastardized version of Shunpo, dodging a sudden slash from the speedy girl. She rapidly began jabbing out, thrusting the two swords in her grip forwards repeatedly like bullets as he had to continuously backtrack to avoid them, lashing out myself with the Asauchi like a Tanto while using his oversized Zanpakuto he got from Rukia's power like a shield, as it was too large for close quarters.

Just as abruptly as always she changed rhythm, blocking the Asauchi with her right and pushing the larger sword (Can it even be classified as anything?) away from him and leaving him exposed, to which she took full advantage of by creating a long cut down his front with her sword that remained in her mouth, despite the logic her grip should be weak.

Ichigo grunted and took a step back, rearing his leg up and attempting to kick her. He barely brushed against her clothing before she moved back again, rolling back. He felt a rush of abrupt power fill him and his large Zanpakuto, so he raised it overhead and swung in a cleaving motion, creating a large crescent wave of energy to fire at the petite girl. If she was surprised by the newly learned attack she didn't show it, if she could show it in the first place. She merely rolled to the side, avoiding the large beam as it tore through the ground and a large rock formation before dissipating, leaving a long crater across the ground.

With an audible thud, Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious, his Reiryoku reserves incredibly low and his body out of it. Sapphire appeared in a blur and put his Asauchi back into his sash and his larger sword over his back before hefting him up. Crystal watched blankly before sheathing her swords, turning and heading towards the ladder. She sat down next to the ladder and put both of the swords on her hips on her lap, closing her crimson eyes and entering Jinzen.

* * *

When said crimson eyes reopened, the rocky underground area was gone and replaced by an eternally white plain. It was like a blank piece of paper; pure whiteness, no scenery, no skyline, nothing, just blank white. In a flicker the only other being in this world appeared, her form nothing more than a white body of a nameless man, bright purple eyes and thin, brown eyebrows above said purple eyes.

I nod to the man, mentally saying in my head _'Hello, Hogyoku-san'._

The man inclined his head at me, also mentally replying _'_ _'Hello Crystal-san, what do you need of me?''._

It was funny in a way, I was originally a Quincy that Aizen turned into a Hollow-Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid via the Hogyoku, yet what he apparently didn't factor in was that I would unintentionally absorb part of the Hogyoku into me. I was only three or less at the time, so I barely knew I had done so, only that there was a faceless man in my head who spoke through telepathy. It was when I turned seven did we actually form a sort of partnership; I wanted Aizen dead, he wanted to be free from Aizen. It started as a mutual benefitting agreement, and now it was friendship - the only person who could truly understand me.

My powers derived from him, and as such I attained Bankai by fighting him, since he listened to my desire to become strong he became my Zanpakuto. She attained a Quincy release called Vollstandig by fighting him one-on-one with only Quincy techniques (Who knew the Hogyoku could use Quincy powers?) and I obtained Resurreccion through a similar manner, only with hollow powers. I never told Kisuke about it, as the Hogyoku felt that while Kisuke was a nice man, he was too Aizen-like for the Hogyoku's tastes, so I obliged and kept his presence a secret, passing off the occasional lie to the man when writing my replies, saying my inner world was a forest.

 _'I require nothing at the moment, merely needing a sparring partner'_ I replied as I drew both of my blades from my hips.

 _''Very well, I shall oblige''_ He responded coolly as in a flash of light a pure white katana formed in his hands.

And we clashed in a flurry of sparks.

* * *

One day later, Ichigo opened his eyes with a tired groan and alerting the rooms occupants to his awakening.

''Ichigo!'' Rukia cried in relief.

''You mustn't be so loud, Kuchiki-san'' Sapphire lightly chastised, making the Kuchiki sent the Kurosaki teen an apologetic look.

''Hey'' He groaned, sitting up and running a hand over his face ''I feel like I was just hit by a train''.

''Crystal doesn't really fit the description of a train'' Sapphire smiled, eyes twinkling with silent mirth ''But welcome back to consciousness, Kurosaki-san''.

They were in one of the spare rooms in Urahara's store, and as such Sapphire continued ''Tessai-san healed you up with some healing Kido so you won't reopen your wounds, but you'll feel a bit stiff. Anyways I think its best to leave you to get changed for school''.

Ichigo blanched ''EH?!''.

Sapphire smiled in an almost coy manner ''Well your friends are probably missing you right now, and you've completed your training for now''.

''But I feel like crap'' He tried to bargain.

Sapphire smiled but the temperature dropped several degrees and brought out what was universally known as the Unohana smile ''Is that so? Well perhaps I just need to give you some motivation?''.

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine ''N-No, its fine...''.

The temperature returned to normal ''Good, the shower is connected to this room. Lets give him some privacy, Kuchiki-san''.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he walked through the halls to school, he had a shower and gotten dressed at the Shoten, and a large and admittedly intimidating man called Tessai made him breakfast, which I thanked him for.

''Ichigo!'' Keigo cried as he turned the corner, running into my elbow, intentionally or not.

''Hey Keigo'' I say, continuing our morning routine ''Hey Mizuiro''.

''Good morning Ichigo'' Mizuiro replied as me and him walked into class. I sighed and sat down in my desk, giving passing greetings as Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad and Rukia entered and sat at their respective desks. Ochi-sensei entered the room and shushed the rest of the class, smiling brightly at us which only meant one thing; more transfer students, she had an overly good day yesterday, or she'd found something to insult her students with.

''We've got _three_ more transfer students today class!'' She smiled widely and turned to the door ''Come on in girls!''.

With a slight sinking feeling in my stomach I watched as Sapphire walked into the room, followed by a girl with (slightly) bright green hair who held a stoic look, while a girl with an almost fiery red spiky set of hair followed, a scowl on her face. The trio lined up at the front of the class, and Ochi-sensei asked for their names.

''I'm Sapphire Urahara, pleased to meet you all'' Sapphire smiled in her usual gentle way, getting quite a few guys looking at her in a similar manner to how they did Inoue, then she found my eyes ''Good morning, Kurosaki-san''.

Ignoring several surprised looks/glares I gave a nod ''Morning, Urahara-san''.

Continuing on, the green haired girl spoke ''I'm Emerald Urahara, good morning''.

 _'Kinda cold'_ I mentally mused dryly, noting how it effectively dissipated several leers or stares.

The flame-haired girl grunted, scowl withstanding ''Ruby Urahara - and if any of you insult our names I'll beat you to a pulp''.

I took mild amusement from the multitude of gulps around the class, leaving almost nobody looking at her in a perverted manner. Ochi-sensei directed the trio of girls to their seats, probably not by coincidence Sapphire took the seat behind me, Ruby took the one near the window and Emerald took one near the front of the class.

Joy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I was writing this at around 6k words I wrote down like 2k words on the Don Kanonji scene, and I clicked a button on my keyboard by accident and ALL OF IT WAS GONE! I had to rewrite the entire chapter! So if this chapter seems badly written it was because I got pissy at my computer for having to redo all my hard work. This can be seen especially at the Kon Kanonji scene, since I just wanted to speed through it so I cut out a fair bit of dialogue.**

 **Note: I write this in advance, meaning that on the day I post this (12/02/2016) I have write maybe 2k words for chapter 3 and then hit writers block. As of this moment I am trying my hand at a RWBY-BLEACH Crossover, so I may post that up even if just to give a show of work or to inspire others to base their ideas of my story and grow the community of RWBY-BLEACH crossover, it needs more love.**

* * *

 _'Italics' = Personal Thoughts / Important Thoughts_

 _''Italics'' = Zanpakuto Speech_

 ** _''Bold and Italics'' = Inner Hollow Speech_**

 **''Bold'' = Vizard with Mask Speech**

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, SADLY

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Building Bonds**

As the bell for lunch resounded the classrooms cleared as all students, spiritually aware and not, cleared out of the building to go eat their lunch. The trio of gems also did this, Ichigo having invited the trio to join him and his friends. Sapphire agreed, Emerald politely declined and Ruby just came because she had no-one else to talk to. As the sea haired and crimson haired teens followed after the strawberry they attracted quite a lot of stares. It was one thing for someone to have orange hair, but when you got down to it, it was plausible - but blue and red? Nada.

They didn't pay them any mind, well Ruby glared at a bunch of people with a silent threat in her eyes and they all shied away like expected, so they went uninterrupted as they got to the roof. Only a few moments later did Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad appear, Rukia nowhere to be found.

''What the hell Ichigo?! You're hogging all the hot new girls?!'' Keigo exclaimed as Chad sat down silently, Mizuiro sitting closer to the girls.

''Hello, Urahara-san's'' He said, implying the 's' to include both of them.

''Hello, Kojima-san'' Sapphire smiled and Ruby just grunted, too busy stuffing her face with rice as everyone ignored Keigo's outburst ''Are you feeling better today, Yasutora-san?''.

''Mm'' Chad grunted an affirmative.

I blinked ''Did something happen?''.

''A Hollow attacked Yasutora-san'' Sapphire whispered so only I could hear, though I was too stunned to notice how close she was ''Ruby dealt with it, but Yasutora-san is now spiritually aware, and is slowly developing powers by feeding upon you're massive Reiatsu, which permeants the very air''.

''Oh'' Was my only response.

''A Hollow also attacked Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, but Ruby dealt with it before it reached Inoue-san's house'' She informed swiftly as she returned to her original position.

''Oh'' I repeated, as it was the only logical reply.

* * *

The soft padding of footsteps over grass made Ishida look up, mildly surprised to see the new girl Emerald there. She caught his eye for only a moment before wordlessly sitting against the tree he was lying against.

''You shouldn't hate the Shinigami for what the evil ones do'' She said smoothly, opening her Bento and intentionally missing his shocked face ''Many of the lower ranks are admittedly guilty, as are the political figures, but not all Shinigami are evil''.

Before he could ask her how she knew this information, and if she was a Shinigami herself, she held out her wrist to show the Quincy bangle on her wrist without even looking at him, her eyes on her Bento as she calmly ate ''You are not the only Quincy left, although I know three others who are hybrids''.

I raised an eyebrow ''Hybrids?''.

She gave a disinterested nod and replied quietly ''Mm, either part Hollow, part Shinigami, or both. It enables them to use the powers from both races, pretty handy at times''.

''I see...'' I say, taking in this information as I picked at the remains of my lunch ''If I may ask, why did you come to speak with me?''.

''...I wanted to ask if you'd like to train...'' She mumbled, a tiny amount of pink dusting her cheeks ''I've never had the chance to see how strong other Quincy are, since my siblings that possess Quincy powers either have Shinigami or Hollow mixed in, making them stronger''.

''Sure'' I said as nonchalant as possible, though it also came out as a bit of a mumble ''Where do you want to meet?''.

''We could go to this underground training area which is owned by someone I know'' She proposed, giving a small smile.

I pushed my glasses up, making them glint to hide the tiny dusting of pink ''Sure''.

* * *

''Hello Urahara-san'' Ichigo greeted with a nod as Sapphire led him into the store.

She gave a polite but dismissive wave off a hand ''Please just call me Sapphire, you'll just mix me and my siblings up''.

She chuckled into her palm at the apparent thought and I followed up to her remark ''Just call me Ichigo then''.

''Sure thing, Ichigo-san'' She smiled amicably as we descended down the ladder, abandoning my body in a small room next to the ladder. She took a similar position as yesterday, instead standing on a slightly elevated rock platform while throwing something I _just_ managed to catch.

''Remember how Isshin-san mentioned you inherited Quincy Powers?'' She asked and I gave a nod, putting the cross on my wrist and letting the bangle hang as she continued ''That bangle, titled a Quincy Bangle, allows you to manifest a bow made from Reishi, to fire Quincy arrows from. However unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, Quincy arrows permanently destroy souls, not allowing them into the cycle of Reincarnation''.

I frowned ''Isn't that a bad thing''.

She nodded patiently ''That was the cause of a massive war between the Shinigami and Quincy one-thousand years ago, politics and stuff like that. While they do destroy souls there is a potential to remedy that, though only Quincy-Shinigami hybrids can solve it since it will allow the souls to not be destroyed''.

''For the basics of manifesting the Quincy Bow, simply focus on the particles in the air, like Oxygen, and focus on drawing them towards your bangle. Being a Quincy is mostly around mental fortitude, for the stronger you are mentally the stronger you are as a Quincy''.

Nodding I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I mentally tried to reach out for the air, yet I felt nothing. There was no pull or resistance, just nothing. I frowned as I persisted, but after the minutes ticked by without result I opened my eyes with an irritated huff.

Sapphire, completely unfazed, simply smiled ''Its harder than its sounds, Hm? It takes time and patience to learn the Quincy techniques, let alone master them. I'll leave it up to you to train with them, and I will assist you as much as possible''.

A tint of pink dusted my cheeks at her smooth but unwavering promise ''Thanks...''.

She nodded ''Now, I think we should try some Kido, as I can see you using Hado quite often in the future...''.

* * *

''Yo! Yasutora!''.

Said large man turned around, watching as Ruby Urahara jogged up to him. The duo were under the bridge, coincidently where he and Ichigo had first met.

''Urahara-san'' He greeted with a nod, he knew why she was here - she was the one who proposed sparring sessions between the two of them so that his spiritual ability had a higher chance of manifesting, so he could fight alongside Ichigo. She had come to him personally, without her sisters or mentors consent, to train him. Her reasoning for this was because she respected his strength, especially when he fought the hollow 'Shrieker' blind.

Without further fanfare they both fell into combat stances, his naturally more defensive and hers more offensive. Using only their natural speed they ran at each other, engaging and beginning their fourth spar.

* * *

And that became the usual routine for the trio for weeks to come. Ichigo would head to the Urahara Shoten on a daily basis for a few hours training with Sapphire, come home and chat with Rukia over idle things, and over a stuffed doll that had apparently housed something called a Mod-Soul, after Ruby used it for her Gigai and came back to it fondling itself, making Kisuke Urahara her official punching bag for the next century. She gave it to Rukia after said Shinigami asked for it, and then she put it in a doll to keep around so Ichigo could eject from his body without her assistance.

Sapphire herself fit in with the Kurosaki family fairly well, due to her frequent interactions with the twins' brother and occasional chit-chat with Isshin. She and Yuzu got along well, talking about cooking and exchanging recipes and other things along those lines. Karin wasn't as close, but still held a good relationship with the navy haired teen, who acted almost like an older, motherly sister.

Sado met Ruby under the bridge on most days, sparring with their natural strength and leaving Ruby commenting his Reiatsu was getting larger by the day. He himself also felt a tingling sensation on his arm, but it always ceased after their fighting died down. Their interactions outside of that were uncommon to prevent suspicion, though they did chat often and Ruby occasionally helped with an annoying bunch of brats who tried to take him down.

Ishida and Emerald got along well, mostly meeting up at lunch or for after-school projects. They both possessed Quincy powers and similar tendencies, meaning they got along well. The only thing that was a major difference between the duo was their outlooks on life, though this never started any fights or anything, just leading to one side huffing and accepting the others view before moving onto different topics.

All and all, they were happy with the arrangement. Even Rukia had come to view the 'Gem Sisters' as friends, mainly Sapphire for her kind and ever-patient nature that reminded the Shinigami of a certain captain of the healing division.

But then, _that_ day came around.

* * *

The group of five, consisting of the Kurosaki family and Sapphire, tread up the hill to Masaki's grave. Sapphire had been invited along because of her close relations with the family, and that while she had not known Masaki well, she could come with the family. She accepted kindly, idly talking with Yuzu and Karin as the trio walked up ahead of the two Kurosaki males.

Karin was wearing simple white shorts and a blue-and-white short sleeve shirt, a pair of trainers and a cap. Yuzu, always the more feminine one, wore a hooded pale yellow dress and red shoes, along with a small satchel. Sapphire was wearing a long navy blue sleeveless dress, reaching just below her knees and matching her white and blue shoes.

''This hill is so steep!'' Yuzu whined, holding a hand to shade her eyes from the sun.

''Speak for yourself, this hills no problem'' Karin replied coolly.

''That's because you're a very sporty person, Karin-san'' I chide playfully, making the dark haired girl to huff but held a small smile.

''YOU CAN DO IT YUZU! HANG IN THERE!'' Isshin yelled, drawing attention to him as we turned to look at him ''SEE? DADDY'S ON HIS HANDS!''.

''Just ignore him, or else he'll never stop'' Karin grumbled, walking up the hill again ''Giving guys like him attention only encourages them''.

''You're wrong about that'' Isshin said, eyes glinting ''I'm automatically encouraged even if you ignore me!''.

''Look out Yuzu!'' Karin yelled as Isshin sped past us, the wind kicking up Yuzu's dress. I put a hand over the front of my dress so the wind doesn't blow it up, which succeeded in stopping said wind and Isshin was kicked back down the hill past Ichigo. I frowned at his lamenting face as he walked, obviously distracted and deep in thought. I could see the pain behind his eyes, buried so deep nobody but those closest to him would be able to see.

I wonder if I would be similar if Akemi had died, and it was indirectly my fault? Despite us being nothing more than experiments by Sosuke Aizen, Akemi saved us from our horrid fate and gave us a life in the human world with her friend Urahara. The first year or so was tentative at best, all of us constantly fearing that Aizen would suddenly appear and snatch us away, as our young child-like minds had seen things no child ever should have seen. But we eventually settled down, Akemi being a motherly figure to us while Kisuke was an eccentric but good father, Yoruichi and Tessai being like aunts and uncles, or in the formers case more like pet.

Ruby had steadily grown into what Ichigo was like; scowling and unapproachable but kind at heart... mostly. Emerald had become more of a bookworm, studying and determined to help their surrogate father with any experimentation, regardless of the background we came from that should've left some lasting fear of science on her. I took after Akemi, determined to help my own surrogate mother to become like her, as she was everything I envisioned as true strength; kind, polite and caring but dangerous and brutal when needed.

Aquamarine had become quieter as time progressed, or maybe it just felt like it. She was always jittery, and I had a feeling she never really got over the experiments done to her. She usually helped Ururu because of their similar personalities, and helped Tessai when he needed it with her best efforts. Amethyst had grown under Yoruichi after she found out the young girl was from a branch of the Shihouin clan, and like many of the Shihouin house her Hakuda and Hoho was at a considerably high level, boosted by her ability to summon her Vizard mask. While she was shy and reclusive at the start of her life, now she was very much like Yoruichi; flirty, teasing, playful, etc.

Diamond was the eldest of all of us, actually having a real job too as a freelance writer and, surprisingly, boxer. National champion for two years in a row, her writing career having wrote and sold three best-selling novels. She was cold and collected to others, and warm and sisterly to us. Crystal was the youngest of our little family, being mute and possibly deaf. Despite that she was the strongest of us, whether it was because she was a hybrid of all three races, or if it was just natural strength.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Ichigo rushed past me, dragging a waving Rukia off into the woods.

I sighed quietly before following them at a more languid pace, sparing a glance at the twins ''I'll make sure he doesn't lost track of time catching up with her, you two go on ahead''.

Both gave a shrug/nod and went down the path to the graves while I walked up to where they were standing, Rukia standing defiantly and Ichigo slouching. I stood behind a tree, spotting a Shinigami hiding in the bushes. He caught my eye and I held his gaze for a moment before I returned my gaze to the duo, the man doing the same just in time for us to hear the conversation pick up.

''...listen, about your mother... I heard you mention that someone killed her'' She said with a frown and I felt my breath hitch slightly, this was a _seriously_ touchy subject for the Kurosaki family, especially Ichigo from the looks of things.

''I don't remember saying that'' Ichigo said sternly, his posture rigid.

''You never said _who_ killed her'' Rukia persisted, and I considered knocking her out before she did something she would regret.

''Listen just drop it, okay?'' Ichigo said, his tone taking a frosty edge to it that held back the ocean of despairing sadness.

''When I first met you, you said you've been able to see spirits since you were very young'' She said and I seriously began debating knocking her out ''Ichigo, I need you to answer one more question; Your mother, could she have been killed by... a hollow?''.

His eyes darkened as his hair obscured his eyes and I felt a pang of sympathy for the teen, nobody as young as him should be forced to carry such burdens.

''Do you think that its possible? If your Reiatsu was that strong as a child then there may have been a hollow who sensed you when it came after you-''.

 _'And I thought Inoue was oblivious, she's just giving -him grief right now and she doesn't even realise it'_ I frowned at the Kuchiki teen, admittedly annoyed with her just a bit as I watched Ichigo interrupt, silencing Rukia.

''Why does everything have to be about Hollows with you anyway? There was no freaking Hollow that day alright!'' He said, his voice just short of a yell as he gripped his pants, making me want to wince from his white-knuckled grip ''You'll never understand the pain and suffering I have to live with every. single. day''.

''So, sorry to break your theory about all the usual suspects, like Hollows, serial killers, thugs'' He said, voice deceptively calm ''They're not to blame''.

''I am'' He said and took off in a jog, hair masking his eyes.

''Wait Ichigo!'' Rukia called out but didn't make much of an effort to catch up with him. The Shinigami in the bushes stealthily followed the Kuchiki, his eyes occasionally darting to me. When he did I put my hands up as a universal sign of 'surrender' or 'I mean no harm', this case being the latter. He only raised an eyebrow and gave a lazy nod before following the Kuchiki once more.

With a frown I tracked Ichigo through the forest, unlike Rukia I took the right route and followed him down the path until he eventually stopped, his face nearly blank except the emotions dancing in his eyes, distant as if deep in thought. With soft steps I walked up to him, standing a few feet behind him when I spoke.

''You aren't to blame for your mothers death'' I said and he jumped slightly, turning to look at me with a surprised expression.

As if registering my words his face fell into a scowl ''Then who is? Eh? Even Rukia just said it was my fault!''.

I stood unwavering as he yelled the last part ''What Kuchiki-san said was uncalled for, she was raised where Hollows are view as nothing more than monsters, when some are clearly friendly. The person who is at fault is not you, but a Hollow by the name of Grand Fisher''.

''So you agree with Ru-''.

''No, she meant a random hollow did it. The Grand Fisher is a powerful Hollow, possibly Adjuchas-class, and that girl you saw was his lure, which transforms into different people as a trap'' I interrupted, his eyes going wide at this information before they knitted into a deep frown.

''How do you I saw his lure?''.

''...Kisuke Urahara, the man who owns the Shoten and my surrogate father, detected the Hollow when he first appeared. Myself and the others were too young to fight a hollow of such calibre, and Kisuke was the only one in the Shoten. By the time he got there it was too late, I had been walking by when I saw the scene'' I say honestly, looking him in the eye to convey it ''I had fired a Kido, Byakurai, into its arm when it attacked. It reduced its penetrating power and would've saved both of you... only I didn't know Masaki-san was a Quincy at the time, meaning she died from the Hollow Reiryoku in her system before my surrogate father could get to her, akin to a heart attack''.

I lowered my gaze sadly ''I'm sorry I couldn't-''.

I was stunned and my speech cut off as I found myself wrapped in his arms, my head against his chest and making my cheeks take on a pink tint.

''You say I aren't to blame, then you go and blame yourself'' He said quietly, but his tone had a touch of amusement.

I giggled softly ''Mm... guess I'm a hypocrite''.

''Maybe'' He replied with a quiet chuckle ''Come on, Yuzu will be worried''.

He released me from a hug and I smiled ''Yeah-''.

I cut myself off and my eyes widened ''That Reiatsu...''.

''Sapphire-san?'' He asked in confusion.

''Grand Fisher!'' I whisper-yelled, making his eyes widened ''Its by Karin and Yuzu!''.

I fish out my Gikon dispenser from my dress pocket and pop a pill into my mouth, popping one out for him as well. With a quick command the two mod souls bodies began to walk towards the shrine where Isshin was (at least, where his Reiatsu was) and the two of us rush towards the hollow. Ichigo's anger actually fuelled him, rising his Shunpo speed to match mine despite the fact I was faster, though I wasn't going maximum granted.

Muttering an incantation under my breath, we burst into the graveyard where Yuzu and Karin were being held by Grand Fisher, noticing us a moment too later. I rose my palm and cried out the attack, sending a full-incantation Shakkaho into his face. He roared in pain as me and Ichigo snuck past and got the twins away from the bastard hollow.

''Sapphire-san, let me deal with him'' Ichigo said quietly as I held the twins close.

I nodded at him ''Don't die, Ichigo-san''.

With that we split ways, him to the fight and me to take his sisters to safety.

* * *

After depositing his sisters I tracked the duo down, hiding in the treeline as I watched the fight. It was a standoff, both had numerous wounds but both refused to give. The only problem was that as long as the Grand Fisher has enough Reiryoku he could create a Garganta and just flee, while Ichigo had no such escape method.

With an angry roar Ichigo fought on, hacking and slashing at the extendable hairs and succeeding in removing one of the Hollows hand/legs. The Hollow hissed in pain as the limb regenerated, lashing out and scoring a large cut along his chest. I winced as the teen gasped in pain, stumbling back and falling onto one knee. Surprisingly the Hollow didn't attack, instead its lure changed...

...into Masaki Kurosaki.

His _mother_.

His _dead_ mother.

The nerve of some Hollows.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at her, rain streaming down his face as he stumbled to his feet. The copy said some words that I couldn't here or lip-read, as it wasn't my specialty. I felt dread grow in my stomach as he stumbled over to her, the large blade dragging a line in the dirt as it was held in a limp grip. The woman put her hands on his shoulder and smiled beautifully, Grand Fisher grinning madly as he slowly creeped up to the teen.

I drew my sealed sword out, just encase Ichigo wouldn't be able to dodge or block a fatal shot. However I was surprised when the teen spoke, his voice quiet but filled with so much power it radiated throughout the clearing, allowing me to hear it over the patter of the rain.

''You... you are not my mother'' He growled ''My mother... WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!''.

With an almighty swing he brought the blade up, cutting through the lure and disintegrating the image. Before the Grand Fisher could ever hope to escape, Ichigo swung back down, his blade glowing blue.

He roared furiously, his swing created a curved arc of pure blue energy, screeching as it tore through the ground and after a moment, Grand Fisher himself. With an audible gross splat, the Grand Fisher was carved into two pieces, slowly disintegrating into nothingness.

I smiled sadly and reached for the umbrella I got from Isshin, opening it up and holding it overhead as I walked out into the clearing. Ichigo was on his knees, uncaring as hot tears ran down his face that were mixed with the cold rain. I stood over him, the large black umbrella covering him from the rain. With elegant grace I fell onto my knees with him, keeping the umbrella above us.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I smiled softly at him and pulled him into a tender hug, one that he sorely needed after todays events.

''Just let it all out'' I whispered to him, tightening my hold on him to show I wouldn't leave. We stayed like that for what felt like hours as he silently took me up on my offer, hot tears running down his face as he emptied his heart out, relieving him of the sorrow that has plagued him for years.

It was a full thirty minutes later when he quietly, almost inaudibly, said he was done. I wordlessly raised to my feet, smiling at him as I helped him up. No words were passed between us, instead we began to trek back to the small temple where the others were waiting.

Then life continued as normal.

* * *

''GOOD~ MORNING~ ICHIGO~'' Keigo cried as he ran at Ichigo, getting a bicep to the face.

''Morning Keigo'' Ichigo said flatly ''Morning Mizuiro''.

''Good Morning Ichigo'' Mizuiro said, mimicking Keigo's sentence but in a _much_ more calm tone. The trio walked (Keigo = limped) into the room, with me casually sitting at my seat. Mizuiro stood to my left, listening as Keigo ranted as he tapped his phone repeated. Keigo was sitting on the desk in front of me, facing me and Chad, who just arrived, stood next to me also just listening and occasionally speaking.

''Good morning, Ichigo'' Sapphire said smoothly as she passed his desk, smiling at him in her usual gentle way.

Noticing that she dropped the usual '-san' suffix she used with everything, I just nodded back ''Morning, Sapphire''.

''Are you feeling better today?'' She asked kindly and added ''That _monster_ of a man hurt you pretty bad''.

 _Do you feel better now?_

I noticed the hidden meaning behind her words and gave her a small, real smile ''Yeah, you're pretty good at _stitching up_ _wounds_ ''.

 _Thanks, I needed it._

She smiled, getting the message ''Its fine''.

 _You're welcome._

With her words said she sat at her seat, Ochi-sensei coming in a moment later and dispelling the gaping Keigo and curious Mizuiro. I noticed Tatsuki and Inoue watching our exchange from across the classroom but pretended not to, focusing on the teacher.

* * *

As the bell for school rang, groups and clusters of people leaving the main building and heading towards the gate. One such group was of Sapphire and Ichigo, with Emerald having stayed behind with Ishida, and Ruby up and disappearing.

''Are you ready for your Kido training today, Ichigo?'' Sapphire asked cheerfully.

''Yeah, I'll be over in two hours or so'' I nodded at her as they walked down the road by the riverbank, his head unconsciously looking at the glistening sea.

''I wonder where Rukia is?'' He said as an afterthought.

''She'll be at the Shoten, she came by this morning asking for adjustments to help her recover her powers faster and she should be back at your house any minute now'' Sapphire said smoothly, also pausing on their walk to view the sunset ''This part of Karakura is always very pretty, don't you think?''.

''Mm'' I hummed and gave a nod, resuming our walk home.

* * *

The next day was quite a... unique one, was the only real word for it.

Sapphire had woken up, showered, got dressed for school and eaten breakfast, then headed out with her two equally odd hair-coloured sisters. Emerald, always the quiet distant one, parted ways with us to meet up with a Quincy called Uryu Ishida for some questions before the test tomorrow. The weird part started when her and Ruby started seeing random students crossing their arms over their chests and saying 'Bohahahah!' and everyone laughing. It was kinda creepy.

However as she walked down the hall she caught sight of her recently made friend ''Hello Ichigo''.

He turned and gave a nod of greeting and a tiny upwards twitch of his lips as we proceeded to class, Ruby silently following behind in boredom. When the Kurosaki teen opened the door however we were greeted by Orihime, who did the 'Bohahahah' at them. Ichigo's face vaulted as his mind almost audibly screeched to a halt. I merely smiled and chuckled at my sisters face, which was a very literal meaning of WTF.

Eventually the young teen was chaperoned away by her friend Tatsuki, myself and Ichigo proceeded to our desks when Sado, Mizuiro and Keigo appeared out of thin air - how exactly? - and also did the 'Bohahahah' thing. Again Ichigo's mind slowed down and I had to give him a little nudge to get it working again as I went to my desk, getting out the necessary notes for the class. Ichigo moved to the window, staring into space until Keigo eventually turns up and bugs him, stating that 'the show' is of great importance.

A slight beeping from my phone drew my attention, and I was slightly surprised and a little concerned to see it was Kisuke who had texted me. Although upon opening it I felt like giving the Urahara Shoten owner a very, very 'nice smile'. Unohana would be proud, if she knew her of course.

 _'Aquamarine and Amethyst want to go to Don Kanonji's show, as such I am sending you and the rest of your sisters, sans Diamond of course - she's out of town at the moment'._

Sighing, I concede to do so.

* * *

''I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san''.

Said teen turned around with a slightly surprised look on his face. Behind him was Sapphire, dressed in a knee-length sleeveless black dress with her long blue hair styled into a braid over her left shoulder. Behind her was Ruby dressed in black slacks and a dark red shirt with black gloves on her hands. Emerald, not surprisingly, wasn't present with the duo - she apparently disappeared often.

Beside Ruby was a dark skinned teen with purple hair fashioned into two braids behind her, her golden eyes shining like a cat. She wore a loose-fitting black top that was probably better fitting than a regular shirt, considering her large chest. She also wore black skirt and matching stockings, slightly fancy black shoes with it. Next to the dark skinned teen was a young girl, roughly Karin's and Yuzu's age judging from appearance, who was quite the opposite of the other teen. Her hair was a snow white and went down to the middle of her back, bright crimson eyes and a blank expression on her face. The young girl was wearing something similar to Sapphire, a plain white knee-length dress with a red trim and black shoes.

Beside the child-like girl was a _slightly_ older girl holding her hand, probably a year or so older. She had teal/light blue hair that went down to her lower back, large blue eyes and a pale skinny figure. She wore a blue and white shirt, the colours being split down the middle. Like most of the other girls she wore a skirt, a teal one with white trainers as footwear.

''I could say the same to you'' I smiled faintly and she chuckled.

''Mm, Amethyst and Aquamarine wanted to come, so the rest of us tagged along'' She said, smile withstanding as she gestured to her sisters ''Amethyst is the one with purple hair, Aquamarine is the one with teal hair - you've already met Ruby and Crystal''.

The dark skinned girl grinned at me ''Yo''.

''H-Hi'' Aquamarine said sheepishly.

The white haired girl didn't say anything, just continued to stare blankly.

Sapphire filled us in ''I'm afraid Crystal is mute, and mostly deaf''.

''Ah'' I nodded in understanding and Rukia did the same.

We watched as the announcers spoke, followed by the large man pointing to the sky was Don Kanonji jumped out. I contemplated if he was just going to hit the ground and end it all, but sadly he had a parachute. He descended easily and discarded the parachute to one of his co-workers, who took it away from the stage.

''And how is everyone tonight? Hold onto your seats my babies its time again to hear the spirits cry!'' Don Kanonji announced, making both me and Sapphire sweat-drop.

 _'We aren't sitting on chairs...'._

''So tell us, what do you think of this place?'' The female announcer asked Don Kanonji.

''The stench of the spirit world hangs in the air, it smells like...''.

''SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS!'' The crowd cheered.

After some annoying rabble about 'spirits are always with you' he was engulfed in smoke, with an presenter saying it was time for commercials. We were chaperoned down to the front of the hospital, though Sapphire pulled me aside.

''I think there is a Demi-Hollow within the building'' She said quietly, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening.

''Demi Hollow?'' I frowned.

''A Plus Soul who is close to Hollowfying and cannot leave a place or location because of ties from when they were living'' She explained as Ruby handed her a black wallet ''We need to find it, Konso or purify it, then we're done. Otherwise it could turn into a Hollow and could very well massacre all of the humans watching''.

''So how do we do this?'' I asked and she opened the wallet, handing me a Gikon.

''Easy, we head to the roof'' She said and popped the pill in her mouth, ejecting from her body and invisible to bystanders as I followed ''Lets go''.

Nodding we both kicked off, using the Reishi in the air to support us. It was kind of hard because she had only trained me briefly in it, but I managed to make it to the roof with her, unaware of a certain auburn haired girl and her best friend watching.

Sapphire looked around us with a frown ''Unless he's in the basement, I don't know where the spirit would be-''.

Suddenly there was an abruptly loud footstep of a worker, and immediately a loud, half-human and half-hollow roar echoed through the air. It continued several times as we looked over the edges of the building, ending at the front where we found the Demi-Hollow. He wore a purple outfit and had a hairstyle that looked like it was from the 60's.

Oh, and he was ranting to people who couldn't see him. Wonder if this hospital was for the mentally ill? Especially considering the chains covering him.

''Huh... seems like we don't need to bother until after the show'' Sapphire sighed, sitting on the edge of the building ''It will be months before he becomes a Hollow at this rate''.

''This hospital belongs to me! I'm not giving it up for anyone so don't even think about trying to come in here!'' The spirit ranted on.

''Yeah well he sounds like a dumbass'' I grumbled, taking a seat next to Sapphire, nodding in Rukia's direction when she waved cheerfully.

''I think the show's about to get started'' Sapphire informed as lights flicked on and the crowd cheered ''If anything we get a good view-''.

She cut herself off, like many times before, when Don Kanonji _stabbed his staff into the spirits hollow hole!_

''Well that changes things'' Sapphire frowned and I sighed in frustration, trying to block out the spirits cries of pain. Taking a chance I jumped off the roof, landing beside the crazy-looking man and shoving him, knocking the staff out of the Hollow Hole. Sapphire landed behind me softly, smiling like always.

''What's wrong with you kids?!'' The man questioned furiously.

''Well then I guess he can see us too'' I say flatly.

''Its to be expected'' Sapphire said with a light laugh.

''Of course I can! I'm the centuries premium spiritualist!'' Don proclaimed, before understanding flashed through his eyes ''Oh I get it you're dead but you're a fan aren't you?''.

I had a sword at his neck in an instant ''..Don't make me kill you...''.

''Um... Ichigo'' Sapphire said, drawing my attention to her and the now-roaring spirit, who began to gather cracks on his face ''I think we may be a bit late...''.

He roared once more before glowing a bright orange, disappearing with an expulsion of air.

Sapphire let out a quiet, almost inaudible curse ''We've got a problem now - above!''.

Looking up I narrowed my eyes at the glowing ball of energy, absorbing random particles as it formed into a frog-like creature. The spirits' face was on it, only for a white gel-like substance to explode over his face, forming a lizard-come-frog mask. He reared his head back and let out a hollow roar, Sapphire's blade slowly being brought out from her sheath, showing the seriousness of the situation.

''I'll handle it'' Sapphire assured ''Keep Don Kanonji from doing something he would regret''.

''Wait, girl!'' Don said as he tried to stop Sapphire from engaging the Hollow, only for her to jump into the air, rising up to the glaring Hollow's level.

''Hello, Hollow-san'' Sapphire smiled politely as she put her index finger and middle fingers on the flat of her blade, her stance widening as her face shifted to a serious expression ''And goodbye, Hollow-san''.

The hollow merely growled angrily as it charged her blindly. Sapphire sighed momentarily before with a rough flick, jerked her hand along the blade and sending a purple flame at the Hollow.

''Hado #54: Haien'' She said as if it was an afterthought, watching with pity as the Hollow writher and eventually disintegrated to Reishi. She sighed and sheathed her blade, lowering herself to ground level gracefully ''Apologies for that, Kanonji-san, but you did not send Hollow-san to the afterlife, rather you made him into a monster''.

Don looked slightly shocked by this revelation, but his expression quickly became sullen ''Oh...''.

Sapphire's face did a whole 180 as she smiled again ''Try tapping the spirits in the head, and willing them to go to the afterlife - that will solve it, since stabbing their hole will make them into monsters''.

''I see... thank you for telling me this, Spirit-san'' Don Kanonji said with a respectful nod to Sapphire ''So... I will make you my number one apprentice!''.

I gaped ''That's a downgrade!''.

Sapphire on the other hand just smiled politely ''Thank you, Kanonji-san, but I myself have other duties to attend to, and as such will not be available very often - I wish you luck on your future shows''.

''And I wish you luck on your future endeavours, Spirit-san!'' Kanonji announced, getting the crowd to cheer at the (to them) invisible spirit. Sapphire merely smiled and nodded, flying over the crowd and beckoning for me to follow. When we get to the back of the crowd we swift re-entered our bodies, Sapphire's sisters guarding our Gikon-inhabited bodies.

''Well, that was interesting'' Sapphire said, always the optimist.

''At least he won't be an idiot anymore'' I sighed.

''Hopefully'' Ruby interjected dryly, getting a chuckle from us.

* * *

''Are you sure this is a good idea, Uryu-kun?'' Emerald asked as she walked out of the shadows, Ishida having just revealed himself to be a Quincy to Rukia and Ichigo. The strawberry fool seemed to forget to mention he was a Quincy himself, and Ichigo never wore his bangle when he was in his human form. Mentally she sighed, she would have to tell Sapphire to remind Ichigo to tell Ishida that he was also part-Quincy.

Ishida sighed, looking at me and adjusting his glasses ''I believe so. It will provoke Kurosaki into stalking me, and I will challenge him to a duel with the Hollow Bait''.

''Very well, I'll join you after it starts'' She smiled at him, they had grown to be friends over the short course of their time knowing each other - with her being more bold to befriend the normally quiet teen, getting on first-name basis relatively quickly ''Just try not to do die until then''.

He chuckled quietly and nodded, a small smile gracing his lips ''Of course, Emerald-chan''.

* * *

''How long do you intend to follow me, Kurosaki?'' Ishida said sternly from the top of the stairs.

''Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was'' Ichigo said flatly as he walked up the steps himself ''So when did you first notice me?''.

''From the time you and Inoue-san saw me in the classroom, you've been ducking in and out of shadows ever since'' He replied, a hint of dryness in his tone.

''Huh, that long? That's impressive''.

''You're careless by letting your Reiatsu leak out even a monkey would've noticed'' Ishida replied.

''Oi! I'm working on it!'' Ichigo barked irritably ''It doesn't help that it keeps growing!''.

Ishida raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

''I also know Rukia Kuchiki's true identity'' He finally spoke up again, making Ichigo narrow his eyes, only for them to widen as white ribbons suddenly appeared around Ishida.

''Spirit Ribbons!'' Ichigo said in a whisper-yell.

''For a change, you're right. Spirit Ribbons are the physical manifestation of a persons Reiryoku'' He said as a red one appeared in his hands, leading to Ichigo's chest ''Did you know, that Shinigami's Spirit Ribbons are red instead of white?''.

He released the ribbon and it faded away to shreds before dissolving into Reishi ''Why don't we play a little game Ichigo Kurosaki? Lets have a duel to determine who is stronger, the Quincy or the Shinigami. I'll show you just how unnecessary Shinigami really are in this world''.

''...So when is this duel between us supposed to take place?'' Ichigo finally asked reluctantly, not happy with it.

''Right now''.

After a long pause Ichigo abruptly yelled ''That idea is ridiculous!''.

''Why do you say that?''.

''Because it would be a waste of time and I've got nothing to prove to you. I've never heard of Quincy's before and I don't know what you have against Shinigami but it has nothing to do with me!'' He explained irritably.

''What a surprise, you're afraid to fight'' Ishida goaded.

''Forget trying to goad me into it, besides I'd mop the floor with you'' He jabbed back.

''Oh now I get it, you don't have permission. I forgot, your Shinigami powers came from Kuchiki-san, you're actually just a substitute Shinigami, that probably means you can't so much as lift a finger on your own, you have to have her permission to duel, don't you?'' He goaded again.

''That does it'' Ichigo growled lowly.

* * *

''Ichigo!'' Sapphire called as she Shunpo'ed beside the team, slicing through several Hollows with graceful ease.

''Sapphire!'' Ichigo replied as he knocked a Hollow back, slashing through another's arm ''You okay?''.

She replied with a melodic laugh ''Of course I am, myself and my sisters are here as back-up. You should've seen Ruby, she practically ran out of the Shoten with her blade drawn''.

Despite the situation I grinned ''Just like her it seems''.

''Mm'' Sapphire agreed as she pointed at a small cluster of Hollows ''Hado #31: Shakkaho!''.

The red orb shot at the three hollows, exploding and destroying the centre one and wounding the two others, which swiftly met their end by her blade.

''I am _so_ gonna beat the shit out of Ishida'' I grumbled, Sapphire replying with another chiming laugh.

* * *

Ishida sneezed ''Why do I feel like somebodies talking about me?''.

''After what you pulled on Kurosaki, I wouldn't be surprised'' Emerald smirked as she pulled back the string of her bow, unleashing a storm of Reishi arrows on the swarm of Hollows, acting like a fly swatter as she eliminated the airborne hollows.

''I have a bad feeling about that'' I frowned, nodding towards the large crack in the sky.

''I hear you'' Emerald sighed as she cut down hollows with ease, only firing with one hand now to show how bored she was - a skill I realised I desperately needed to learn.

* * *

''Yo! Sado!'' Ruby grinned as she landed next to him, out of her Gigai for once. Unlike the others who were dressed in Shinigami Shihakusho, she dressed herself in black cargo pants and a black vest, a splatter of fiery red on the vest like a flame. Black gloves were present on her hands and the Shinigami footwear on her feet, her Zanpakuto over her back and out of the way.

Without pause she jumped up and smashed her foot into the mask of the Hollow who was pursuing him. She did a backflip and landed beside him, giving a toothy grin and a thumbs up. It was now the large teen noticed the fact that she had a hollow hole in her stomach and a part of a hollow mask on the left side of her forehead, taking the form of a curved rectangle of bone with four spikes protruding upwards, around three to five centimetre.

She noticed his gaze and shifted slightly, looking away with a light scowl on her face ''Its... a long story. I'll tell you after this shitstorm passes, 'kay?''.

Sado merely nodded, turning towards the hollows surrounding them as he ran at them. After the intense sparring sessions with the tomboy, who naturally radiated Reiatsu, he had gained enough Spiritual Awareness to fully see the Hollows, unlike when he fought Shrieker alongside Ruby. He threw a punch at a Hollow, and upon contact his right arm suddenly flared to life, radiating power as it transformed.

After the smoke cleared, he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Ruby.

''Heh, an armoured arm?'' Ruby grinned ''Good! Now it'll make our spars more interesting!''.

* * *

''I'm sorry!'' Aquamarine said to the now disintegrating Hollow, out of reflex she ducked and slashed through another ''I'm sorry!''.

''I don't understand why you are apologising'' Amethyst said flatly. They were guarding the school, and had done a pretty good job so far.

''Its a habit...'' Aquamarine said softly, using Shunpo to get behind a Hollow and bisect it ''I'm sorry!''.

''I should make an 'I'm sorry' jar for you'' Amethyst smirked ''Ten Yen every time you say it''.

''I'm sorry!''.

* * *

''I'm sorry!''.

''Okay this is just getting ridiculous...'' Amethyst twitched ''You owe me two thousand and ten Yen''.

''O-Okay'' Aquamarine stuttered, though a Hollow caught her eye - it had snuck past them ''Below us!''.

Amethyst immediately turned and narrowed her eyes at the Hollow, it had done something to the students, and the only one standing was an auburn haired girl. She started to move towards the school when the girl shouted something, and a golden projectile shot at the Hollow, killing it before returning to the girl like a boomerang.

''Don't worry about them, Amethyst-chan~ - and Kuchiki-san is back at my store~'' Urahara sang as he appeared in the air with them, then he was gone again, down at ground level with them.

I rolled my eyes ''Whatever''.

* * *

''HA! I FOUND YOU, BASTARD!''.

Ishida turned around just in time to get kicked in the chest, sending him rolling into the wall.

''I was waiting for something like that to happen'' Emerald to say flatly and Sapphire just sweat-dropped.

''Um, I believe we should focus our attention on the Hollows'' Sapphire alerted and the other three immediately looked skyward, to where a Garganta was slowly forming. Ishida immediately ran towards it wordlessly, Emerald tailing him as she formed her bow.

''Lets go, Ichigo'' Sapphire said as she also followed, Ichigo following right behind her as a genius idea came to mind. Remembering what Sapphire told him about Quincy Bow's, he mentally tried to grab the air around him, to draw it from him. Again nothing came from it, so I tried again, and this time I actually managed to form a bow, albeit it flickered several times.

''Good job, Ichigo'' Sapphire smiled and her comment drew the other two Quincy's attention on him, Emerald nodding to him and Ishida gaping. Before Ishida could explode Emerald drew him aside, possibly to inform him of what happened.

''We may have a problem...'' Aquamarine suddenly said, appearing next to us in a blur, Amethyst appearing behind her with a serious look on her face. Again we turned our eyes to the sky where the crack in the sky was, only to see a large Hollow Mask coming out of it.

''A Gillian?'' Amethyst rolled her eyes ''No problem''.

''I give it five seconds'' Emerald added flatly.

''Five... four... three... two...'' Sapphire counted, only for a glowing red projectile smashed into the Hollows mask, shattering it and sending it hurling back into the crack into the side. The projectile turned out to be Ruby, who grabbed the sides of the crack and pulled them together and close the Garganta before appearing beside us in a buzz.

''Well that's that'' Emerald sighed, rolling her shoulder joints ''This'll definitely draw the attention of Soul Society...''.

''Heh, good'' Ruby grinned, a dangerous glint in her eyes ''I have a need to kick their stuck-up asses, several times over''.

We just sweat-dropped.

* * *

''Damn it Rukia!'' Ichigo cursed as he sprinted through the streets in his Shinigami form, occasionally using a bastardized Shunpo to move forward faster. While my large Reiatsu was constantly a problem, multiple lessons from Sapphire and eventually Emerald as well led me to be able to at least sense others, even if only slightly.

I turned down a street, just in time to see some guy with red hair styled into a ponytail cut Rukia's cheek. Growling I appear between them in a burst of Shunpo, drawing my large blade and swinging in a wide arc at the surprised man, who tried to dodge back but only got a long cut across his chest, though it wasn't too deep.

''Bastard'' I growled at him and he glared.

''Who the hell are you?''.

''Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who's going to kick your ass'' I said to him, only making him narrow his eyes.

''What squad are you with?'' He interrogated, stepping towards me in an attempt to be intimidating.

''None, Ichigo Kurosaki... Substitute Shinigami'' I said confidently as I drew my blade, pointing it at the man ''And I won't let you take Rukia back to the Soul Society!''.

* * *

From her spot in the bushes, Sapphire winced as Ichigo got cut. She had grown close to the teen, moving to first name basis relatively quickly and actually gained his trust. So to see such a close friend get injured hurt her, though she knew it needed to be done. So she and her siblings (Although not related by blood) waited on both sides of the road, hidden in the shadows waiting.

Ichigo fired a Byakurai at the surprised lieutenant, striking him through the shoulder ''Heh, how'd you like that you bastard?!''.

''Cocky brat'' The redhead growled as he put his hand on his blade, sweeping it across ''Roar! Zabimaru!''.

Ichigo grimaced, knowing he probably couldn't match him without his own Shikai - which he hadn't gotten yet.

''You're a thousand years too young to match me!'' Renji roared as he swung his Shikai, surprising Ichigo as it split into segments and got lodged into his shoulder. Ichigo gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, barely managing to hold onto his Zanpakuto. Renji raised his sword to strike again, only to bring it down to block a sudden sneak attack from Ichigo, who had a painful grimace on his face.

The two split off from each other as they prepared to re-engage, only for Byakuya Kuchiki to flutter past Ichigo at a speed the teen wouldn't be able to even see. With a outtake of breath as the oxygen left his lungs, Ichigo fell.

''You are slow, even when you fall'' Byakuya stated coolly ''You will lose your Shinigami powers and remain a normal humans, if you don't bleed out that is''.

Following Kisuke's instructions I appeared beside Ichigo in a blur of Shunpo, smiling at the two suspicious Shinigami and the stunned/worried Rukia.

''Hello Lieutenant-san, Kuchiki-dono'' I say respectfully, giving a low bow to the latter ''If it is of no trouble, I will be taking young Ichigo here with me''.

''Who are you? His friend?'' Renji sneered as he glared at the both of us.

''Mm'' I agree and sit down next to Ichigo, a healing Kido glowing through my hands as I ignored the lieutenant and looked at the Kuchiki Head ''Tell me, is that snake still within the Gotei 13 as a Captain?''.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at me before frostily asking ''How do you know about Captain Ichimaru?''.

I shook my head softly, my braid following its movements ''No, he is a fox... a snake wears a smile to disguise its treacherous nature, not openly display it''.

''Do you remember the incident about Akemi Natsuki?'' I asked and both men tensed up, including the young Kuchiki ''Take the number from her former division, and add the number for Gin Ichimaru's division. The captain of that squad is the snake. I'm sure you will not believe me, but if you do not, then the snake will bite you sooner or later''.

With my words said I scooped up Ichigo as much as I could, taking off in a blur of Shunpo as my sisters quietly followed from the shadows.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up again I gave a polite wave to him ''Hello again, Ichigo''.

''Sapphire?'' He said in confusion before his eyes widened ''Rukia!''.

Before he could spring up I put a gentle but forceful hand on his bandaged chest ''She was taken back to Soul Society, please do not open your wounds again''.

He grimaced from both the pain and the realisation that he failed, flopping back down as he stared at the ceiling.

''We will save her, we can get to the Soul Society before she is executed'' I inform and once again prevent him from springing up, cutting him off before he could form a word ''But! You must train under Kisuke-san for ten days to regain your Shinigami powers, okay? That way you'll get your Shikai and be able to fight against the Soul Society''.

He scowled and nodded ''And what will you be doing?''.

''I myself will be training for my Bankai, and I'm sure my sisters who are capable of it will also attempt to do so'' I informed him with a smile ''I'll leave you to rest, Kisuke-san will come here when its time for your training... do try to get some rest, and good luck''.

With that, I took my leave.

* * *

''Hey Uryu-kun'' Emerald smiled as she walked into the forest clearing.

''Hello Emerald-chan'' He smiled back and had a confused look when I tossed him a small box, only for his eyes to widen upon seeing its contents.

''The Sanrei glove, one that your grandfather gave to Kisuke-san to help relations between the Quincy and the Shinigami. It will allow you to achieve the more recent version of Letzt Stil, Vollstandig, by firing as many arrows for seven days as possible'' Emerald explained coolly ''I myself will be training, so I wish you luck on achieving Vollstandig, Uryu-kun''.

He smiled and nodded ''Thanks''.

* * *

''Yo Sado!'' Ruby grinned as she and the giant met in the old industrial district ''You ready for training?''.

Sado nodded and Ruby grinned wider at that ''Good, I'll try teaching you Sonido to increase your speed and some other Hollow techniques like Cero, kay?''.

Sado merely nodded, mentally noting to ask why she was a Hollow later.

* * *

Amethyst felt the tug on her soul and grinned at the now-manifested form of her Zanpakuto, a pure reverse coloured version. Pure white skin, gold and black eyes, blue tongue and snowy white hair. Her Zanpakuto had also become her Hollow, and vice versa after Aizen got to her.

 _ **''Yo, Queenie''**_ Her counterpart grinned _**''You ready to fight for Bankai?''.**_

''Hell yeah!'' She grinned as they both drew the sealed state of their Zanpakuto, a Wakizashi.

They clashed, grins withstanding.

* * *

''C-Can we f-fight for Bankai?'' Aquamarine stuttered, looking up at the manifested form of both her Quincy and Hollow Powers. She took the form of an ice dragon, with a long snake-like body and two large wings that had clawed hands on them and a narrow head, with cool teal eyes staring at me.

 _''Of course, though it depends on whether or not you can achieve it''_ The dragon questioned, voice cold but like a chime.

''I will!'' She exclaimed with determination burning in her eyes.

 _''Very well''_ The dragon acknowledged, encircling her entire body _''To achieve my Bankai, you must survive the cold that I exclude. That is how to attain it, fight for survival''._

Aquamarine nodded, sitting down to conserve energy.

* * *

Akemi sighed, taking a sip of her tea as she looked at Kisuke ''You know I can't let them run off to the Soul Society alone, right?''.

Said man sighed ''You're planning on going with them''.

It wasn't a question ''Of course''.

''Hm, well I best come with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble'' He teased playfully and I laughed.

''It would be best'' Yoruichi smirked as she entered the room in her cat form, hopping up onto the table ''Diamond has returned and is spending time with Crystal, the two of them are already ready to go''.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter will be onto the Soul Society ARC, I will skip the training bits for two reasons;**

 **1) It'll be kinda boring.**

 **2) If I'm having more than 5 people training in tandem and I have to write a fair bit on their training, then that'll take up half the chapter probably and just be a waste. Because lets be honest, the SS ARC is more interesting than the time when Ichigo regained his powers. In this fic he'll regain them through the shattered shaft, although I will say he'll get his duel-wielding Shikai that is in the manga instead of his normal anime cleaver.**

 **Anyway how did you like the scene with the Grand Fisher? I wanted to make it a touching moment between Sapphire and Ichigo. As for pairings in this fic I will reveal some (though mainly because most of you can connect the dots);**

 **Ichigo x Sapphire**

 **Ishida x Emerald**

 **Sado x Ruby (POSSIBLY)**


End file.
